Absorbent articles, such as sanitary napkins are known that have protrusions exhibiting cushioning properties on the skin contact surface of the top sheet, for suitable fitting with the body of the wearer. Having protrusions on the skin contact surface of the top sheet allows the protrusions to more suitably fit the body of the wearer to help prevent fluid leakage even when the body of the wearer has moved.
PTL 1, for example, describes an absorbent article designed to provide an absorbent article with excellent leakproofness and a satisfactory feel during wear.
The absorbent article described in PTL 1 is an essentially longitudinal absorbent article having the following structure: a liquid-impermeable leakproof layer and a liquid-retaining absorbing layer situated on the skin contact side from the leakproof layer, the absorbent article bending inward toward the skin contact side in the lengthwise direction, and having a neck section wherein the sides of the location corresponding to the excretion section narrow in width in the center direction as viewed flat, while having a convex curved surface protruding to the skin contact side on both sides in the lengthwise direction.
In paragraph [0013] of PTL 1 it is stated that the three-dimensional shape is preferably a center rising absorber 7 made of an absorbing member, and more specifically, that it is formed from pulp or the like.